BCCS: Is pink the color of love?
by Evaded
Summary: This story follows the event of the TV show but it's not the real one. What happend if they were in love at the first sight? Story in FRENCH. Want to read it but you can't read french? You can always try translation site.
1. Chapter 1

BBCS: IS PINK THE COLOR OF LOVE

**Titre:** Is pink the color of love?

**Couple:** Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

_Ce que vous connaissez ne m'appartient pas_ © Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire s'inspire de la série TV britannique, elle suivra le cours des épisodes pour la majorité des évènements. Cette fanfiction contiendra du yaoï, pour ceux et celles qui cela pourrait choqués, vous êtes priez de ne pas continuer à lire. Pour ceux et celles qui ni voient aucun inconvénient, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Evaded

**CHAPITRE I**

_L'i n c o n n u a u m a n t e a u_

« _John!_ » Il se réveilla en sursaut, la voix de son ancien camarade décédé résonnait encore dans son crâne. Devant ses yeux se trouvait la guerre d'Afghanistan. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur dans tout son être. L'ancien militaire mit un bon moment avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille depuis un bon moment. Watson avait subit un traumatisme après avoir vu un son ami se faire décapiter devant ses yeux. Il jeta un regard apeuré en direction de la porte de sa chambre, il porta ensuite son attention sur ses mains qui tremblaient. Il prit un bon moment pour se remettre les idées en place et calmer sa respiration. Il se leva de son lit sans rien dire. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie. Il se contenant de voir une personne pour son traumatisme, mais sans plus, bien qu'il avait maintes fois essayé.

John ouvrit la douche en se disant que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il ne prit que cinq minutes et sortit rapidement. Il se fit un café et jeta un regard au journal. Que des mauvaises nouvelles! Il roula les yeux et prit une gorgée de café. Il passa toute la matinée à se faire du souci avec tous ses petits problèmes. Rendu en après-midi, il décida que sortir dehors, loin des quatre murs de sa chambre, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Watson se rappela soudainement pourquoi il sortait peu de chez lui, il avait en horreur d'être fixé par tous les autres passants. Il passa dans le parc d'un pas décidé malgré le fait qu'il boitait.

-John! John! John Watson!

L'ancien militaire se retourna et vit un ancien collègue de médecine.

-Ah! Sacré John, mais où allais-tu d'un pas si décidé?

-Je me cherchais plutôt un banc de parc, comme ça les gens ne me regardent pas trop.

-Ah oui, je vois, allons s'asseoir et bavarder un peu si tu as du temps.

John accepta d'un signe de tête, il n'avait pas très envie de parler à qui que ce soit, mais un contact humain ne lui ferait pas de mal au même titre que cette marche qu'il prenait.

-Alors, comment vas-tu? demanda son ancien collègue.

-Comme d'habitude, les soucis et cette foutue jambe.

-Tu sais, tu pourrais te chercher un colocataire, plein de gens le font.

-Qui voudrait de moi comme colocataire? fit John légèrement agacé.

Le nouveau venu eut un fou rire incontrôlable et s'excusa avant de répondre à la mine agacée de Watson:

-Je suis désolé, mais tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui.

-Pardon?

-Oui, un de mes amis m'a dit la même chose, je peux te le présenter si tu veux.

-Eh, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne suis pas g…

-Oh non John! Je ne parlais pas de ce sens là, je sais très bien que tu préfères les femmes voyons, je pensais plutôt à voir si vous pourriez être colocataire.

John se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise d'avoir pensé autre chose et ce de façon si naturelle.

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée, je ne perds rien.

Son ami lui répondit avec un sourire sincère qui réchauffa le cœur de Watson. Ils marchèrent en échangeant des banalités sur des sujets plus ou moins importants. Cette discussion changea complètement les idées et écarta du revers de la main les soucis qui trottaient dans sa tête. En cours de route, son ami lui fit une confidence:

-Mon ami est un peu bizarre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui te dérange.

-Je me cherche un coloc, je ne vais quand même pas me marier avec.

-Pardonnes-moi, tu as tout à fait raison. s'excusa-t-il en pensant qu'il l'aurai mis en garde.

Ils arrivèrent à la morgue, aussitôt Watson pensa à une personne travaillant dans ce bâtiment. Il se disait que la bizarrerie devait avoir rapport avec sa profession. Il réprima un petit rire et son ancien collègue lui demanda en entrant dans la pièce:

-Finalement, ils disent quoi à propos de ton traumatisme?

-Pas grand-chose, mais je fais ce que je peux.

L'ancien militaire posa son regard sur un jeune homme, surement dans la vingtaine, qui regardait dans le microscope.

-Irak ou Afghanistan? demanda-t-il.

-Excusez-moi? prononça Watson sans trop comprendre.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, je demandais simplement si vous étiez militaire en Afghanistan ou en Irak.

-Afghanistan, mais comment le savez-vous?

-Je vous avais prévenu John qu'il était un peu bizarre.

Le regard de Watson et de l'inconnu se tournèrent vers le collègue médecin.

-Sherlock, je te présente John Watson, John, je te présente Sherlock Holmes.

-Enchanté… répondit Watson d'une manière peu audible.

-Alors, nous allons visiter cet appartement quand?

-Pardon?

-Ne faites pas semblant, je sais très bien que vous êtes ici pour la colocation.

-Comment savez-vous? demanda Watson d'un air intrigué.

-C'est simple, j'ai dit à monsieur ici présent que je me cherchais un colocataire et soudainement vous êtes ici. Je crois que les explications seront futiles.

-Moi, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance… fit le collègue médecin de Watson.

Avant même que John eut envie de rouspéter, il était déjà parti.

-Molly, avez-vous vu mon téléphone?

-Il n'y a que vous et moi ici, vous pouvez prendre le mien.

-Oh, que c'est gentil.

Qu'il était étrange! John eut le temps de regarder un peu partout avant que Sherlock lui rende son téléphone.

-Alors, nous y allons? demanda Sherlock Holmes qui avait déjà enfilé son manteau noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

_U n d é b u t_

Durant le trajet en taxi, Sherlock avait épaté John, il avait tout déduis à l'exception que « Harry » était le surnom de sa sœur et non son frère. Sherlock était un homme passionné, mais d'une drôle de manière. Arrivé devant la porte, l'homme au manteau sonna et une vieille dame répondit.

-Ah Sherlock, tu viens visiter l'appartement, entres!

La vieille dame fit signe à John d'entrer. Avant de passer le cadrage de porte, Sherlock glissa dans l'oreille de Watson qu'il avait aidé Madame Hudson à se débarrasser de son mari. Cette information de trop mit John mal à l'aise. Ils décidèrent finalement de prendre l'appartement.

Quelques jours après que le déménagement soit terminé, John lisait le journal en buvant son café matinal, il n'avait vu son colocataire de toute la matinée. Au même moment où ses lèvres se collaient contre la tasse pour prendre une gorgée, la porte de la chambre de Sherlock s'ouvrit avec fracas. John sursauta, lui qui était déjà nerveux. Il avait eut un peu de mal à accepter que Madame Hudson avait cru que Sherlock Holmes et lui-même étaient un couple. Son colocataire n'avait pas réagit à ses paroles, à croire qu'il ne les avait pas comprises. John aurait mit ça main au feu que Holmes était assez intelligent pour comprendre cette allusion.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-il.

-En effet, je déteste l'ennui!

-Vous pouvez faire plein de chose…

-Oh, vous ne comprenez pas! commença Sherlock. Il n'y a pas eut de meurtre digne de demander mon attention.

-Pardon?

-Il vous arrive de ne pas vous excuser?

John ne répondit pas, c'était un de ses défauts. Il n'était que depuis peu de temps et Holmes le cernait totalement. Une autre journée tranquille passa lentement. Durant la nuit, John fit un cauchemar, il rêvait qu'il se faisait torturé. La douleur était intolérable, il se tortillait sans s'arrêté. Sherlock l'entendit et alla le voir, il entra dans la chambre de John. Il le réveilla doucement.

-John, John.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda partout. Son regard perdu regardait en direction de Sherlock sans même le regarder. Il finit par voir de nouveau, son air surpris et teinté de douleur se transforma en énorme tristesse. Il s'accrocha à Sherlock qui était penché sur lui puisqu'il l'avait réveillé de son cauchemar. Holmes eut un mouvement de recul, mais Watson était déjà accroché à lui et pleurait en silence. Sherlock, étant un sociopathe, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il attendit pendant quelques minutes, mais John ne desserra pas son étreinte, il s'endormit lentement.

La nuit se passa rapidement et sans problème. John se réveilla serra Sherlock contre lui en refermant les yeux. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait comme si tout allait pour le mieux et plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas de copine et qu'il serrait vraiment quelqu'un dans ses bras.

-S-Sherlock! s'écria-t-il.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et le regarda comme si tout était normal:

-Bon matin John.

Watson tomba en bas en lit tellement il était surpris. Il se rappela finalement ce qui était arrivé au courant de la nuit. Il rougit. Il ne connaissait pas Holmes et il venait de passer la nuit à ses côtés, il se sentait plutôt stupide. Il se rappela finalement pourquoi il avait été réticent à se trouver un colocataire. Ses cauchemars, c'était là le problème.

-Je… je suis v-vraiment désolé…

-Ce n'est rien, John.

Holmes se leva. Il ajusta sa chemise avec laquelle il avait dormit. John posa le regard sur Sherlock et remarqua qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Il rougit aussitôt. Sherlock jeta un regard vers John. Le silence était insoutenable. Il se pencha lentement et embrassa John qui figea de surprise. Il quitta la pièce sans rien dire de plus. La surprise une fois passé, l'ancien soldat remarqua son érection matinale, il rougit aussitôt encore une fois. Holmes devait s'être trompé sur ses sentiments. Il soupira, il devrait un jour en parler avec Holmes, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui en parler maintenant. Il sortit de sa chambre et regarda Sherlock qui avait déjà le nez collé à son téléphone.

-John, vous avez des plans pour aujourd'hui?

-Euh… non pourquoi?

-Parfait!

Watson devait s'habituer, Sherlock ne s'expliquait jamais réellement. Il se leva d'un bon et enfila son manteau.

-Allons Watson, dépêchez-vous! Nous avons un cas, nous avons un meurtre!

-Quoi? s'écria John. Un meurtre n'a rien de réjouissant!

-Et pourquoi pas? s'écria-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Allez John, dépêchez-vous.

-Pourquoi? C'est vous le détective consultant, pas moi.

-J'ai besoin d'un assistant et tu es médecin.

-Mais… commença John.

-Allez!

John prit sa canne et son manteau et suivit Sherlock le plus rapidement qu'il pu, du moins le plus rapidement que sa jambe lui permettait. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, Sally Donovan mit John en garde contre Sherlock Holmes. John était mal à l'aise, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait suivit en premier lieu. Il se jurait cependant de ne plus recommencer.

-John, dis-moi ce que tu observes sur le cadavre.

-Depuis quand on se tutoie?

-Hmmm, commença Sherlock en faisant mine de réfléchir, depuis que nous avons couché ensemble peut-être?

John s'étouffa et toutes les personnes autour d'eux se retournèrent et leur jetèrent des regards rempli de surprise.

-SHERLOCK! s'écria John qui trouvait le manque de tact de Sherlock incroyable.

Le pauvre Watson était rouge de gène. Pour se changer les idées, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le cadavre. Il analysa rapidement avec ses connaissances médicales. Malheureusement, cela ne satisfaisait pas complètement Sherlock. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « sourire » Sherlock se mit à réfléchir à haute voix et à parler d'une valise alors qu'il n'avait aucune valise sur les lieux du crime. Tout se passa très rapidement, Sherlock partit précipitamment et sans dire où il allait. John boita jus qu'au taxi, mais le taxi était déjà parti. Il soupira et partit pour se chercher un taxi. Il pouvait sentir les regards des autres dans son dos. Il frissonna.

Il héla un taxi, mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Il soupira de nouveau. John se remit en route, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre surtout s'il devait rentrer à pieds. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il était suivit par une limousine noire. Il s'arrêta et regarda en sa direction, une femme en sortit et lui demanda poliment:

-Veuillez me suivre M. Watson.

John, ne faisant pas confiance à cette attitude suspecte, refusa:

-Non merci, je préfère marcher.

-J'aimerais ne pas utiliser la manière forte, alors veuillez, s'il vous plait, monter à bord.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, John suivit la jeune femme. Rendu sur les lieux, il était un peu inquiet, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit et le bâtiment avait des airs d'une bâtisse désaffectée. À partir de ce moment tout passa au ralentit, les paroles de cet homme qui voulait que John espionne Sherlock contre de l'argent et les textos de Sherlock qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressant, très pressant. Cette situation excita John, malgré le fait qu'il était probablement en danger.

Une fois que le petit entretien fut terminé, il se retrouva dans la limousine avec la femme du début. Il essaya de lui faire la conversation, mais elle n'était pas très réceptive. Il su aussi qu'elle racontait tout via textos à son employeur. Il se tut et repassa tout dans son esprit. La limousine s'arrêta au 221B Baker Street et John descendit. Il entra dans l'appartement et retrouva Sherlock couché sur le dos avec les yeux fermés.

-Tu voulais me voir?

-Ah John, passes-moi ton téléphone.

John soupira et lui passa son téléphone. Il obéit ensuite au consigne de Sherlock sans savoir pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Le lendemain, il prit le journal et resta muet devant l'article de la page couverture.

« Pourquoi le célèbre Sherlock Holmes aimerait-il un ancien soldat entre deux âges? »

La vérité frappa John au visage, le journal avait raison. Il était d'âge mûr et avait personne avec qui passer le reste de ses jours. Il se sentait malheureux.

-Pourquoi fixes-tu la page couverture du journal? demanda Sherlock en le lui prenant des mains.

La gêne envahie les joues de Watson, Sherlock n'avait toujours pas donné son avis. Il lisait l'article. Il soupira, maintenant, ça lui sautait au visage, son colocataire était dans la force de l'âge. Son visage restait impassible. John continuait de le fixer.

-Oh, John…

Holmes lui rendit son journal et se mit à jouer du violon. Il était doué, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Le temps passa rapidement après que Sherlock sorti, il était sorti pour quoi déjà? Watson ne s'en rappelait plus. Il décida de prendre une longue marche, il en avait besoin. Il choisit de ne pas répondre aux textos de Sherlock. Il avait honte. John, marchait la tête basse avec le poids de son âge et sa solitude sur ses épaules. Il regarda son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin, il pouvait voir quelques rides et les marques de fatigue sous ses yeux. Il sentit son cellulaire vibrer dans sa poche, il le sortit:

« _John, ne fait rien de stupide. Nous pouvons parler._ –SH »

Il soupira, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il se mit à pleuvoir, la pluie se mariait drôlement à son humeur. Sans Sherlock à ses côtés, il passait comme un fantôme dans les rues, personne ne le remarquait. Il arrêta au milieu du trottoir et se demandait pourquoi il agissait comme ça tout à coup. Il n'était pas en couple avec Sherlock, pourquoi se sentait-il si triste? Était-ce vis à vis Sherlock ou vis-à-vis sa vie sans compagne? Il ne pouvait même pas répondre. Après un long moment, il décida de rentrer. Quand il mit un pied dans l'appartement, il vit Sherlock avec une valise rose.

-Tu as trouvé ça où? demanda-t-il en oubliant momentanément ses soucis.

-La valise appartient à la victime en rose, tu te souviens?

-Ah, d'accord. QUOI?

Watson se précipita vers Sherlock et regarda la valise. Elle était rose comme le parapluie, le manteau, les chaussures et le verni de la victime. Sherlock laissa John regarder:

-C'est étrange, je ne trouve pas son portable…

-En quoi son téléphone est-il si important?

Sherlock fit un sourire satisfait:

-Tu ne vois donc pas? Cette femme passe d'amant en amant, elle doit avoir un portable pour que ses amants puissent la rejoindre. S'il n'est pas dans son manteau ou tout simplement sur elle ou encore dans sa valise, c'est qu'il est probablement tombé dans la voiture du meurtrier.

-Mais voyons…

Watson jeta un regard remplit d'incompréhension. Holmes emprunta le portable de Watson et envoya un message texte.

-Nous allons voir ce qu'il va dire…

-Qu'as-tu fais?

-Je lui ai envoyé un message comme quoi la victime se serait simplement évanouie.

Sherlock esquissa un de ses sourires satisfait.


End file.
